Hello Big Brother
by VizeerLord
Summary: A new girl in Ranma's Life. This time it is his honor on the line, an Oath to a dieing man...And a new race is on...
1. Chapter 0 teaser

Hello Big brother

pro

Akane was going to kill him.

there was no other option.

Ranma looked down at the young girl in his arms. asleep, she did not look like the demon spit fire he knew her to be. To be jumped by that many thugs and to do that much damage to them, with only hand to hand combat and no martial arts?

but then her 'brother' was stabbed in the back. Ranma tried to help, but was only able to help the girl when he was asked to accept the girl as his sister. "your Oath on it."

'My Oath, your Blood, a bound no man may break.'

Akane was going to kill him for sure.

121

She was steamed

that two timing playboy was not at home, but his floozies had not seen him either. He was not due to see his mother for another week. That meant he was hiding from her.

She would teach him the error of her ways...

She stomped by the scene of thirty goons sprawled out over a three block stretch, and the police that were slowly collecting the bodies. She completely failed to notice the small group across the street muttering in Italian. two men, two girls caring small hard cases, and a Woman, holding a silk wrapped bundle. that does not mean that she was over looked her self.

121

translated to 'Japanese'

"Are you certain that this was caused by one of your girls? This is above and beyond what normally goes down here."

"Senora Saotome. Just what are you asking?"

"Did you of your 'girls'," she paused to look at the girls beside her, "'Do' this. Those who live in this district could have done this, but they only kill as a last resort. Half the damage done here is to cripple your opponent so you can finish him off later. Those who live here, would just pound you into the ground, and then offer you tea to talk about what style you practice or to tell you to stay out."

"Yes, this is the work of our advance team. Our Handler is among the dead, knifed in the back. The operative is missing. and the never leave their handler if there is any sign of danger. Infact the only time you see them apart is when they are in the home compound."

Seeing some striding by under a full head of steam, Nodoka frown...

then one of the policemen call out to Nodoka. after a few back and forth bursts of the local language.

"Your 'Handler' was held by someone larger then your missing girl when he died. there is a void in the blood he coughed up." She turned to look after the power walking girl. "I think I might know where she will end up this evening. Let me handle the details of where to send the body of your 'friend' then we will look for your missing girl."

121

The young girl snuggled closer to his chest as he roof hopped to the office of one doctor Tofu Ono. With the death of her 'brother' she went insane and killed everyone around her. She tried to attack Ranma but he slide around her morning mist over the pond. Three times he tapped her 'points' to render her unconscious. three times it failed. Finally he punched her square between the eyes, out like a light.

"Hey Doc, Got a new one for you."

"Ranma, ok, room two please." He adjusted his glasses and peered down at the girl Ranma laid out. "Lets see what we got. Oh dear... oh dear...Where did you say you found this girl?"

"I didn't.


	2. Chapter 1

hello

ch 1

"Where did you say you found her"

"I didn't"

"Her Chi is very weak." Ono poked the girl. Then ran his finger over her arm...then her leg...

"She has had major surgery, her arms and legs are not flesh as yours are, but something I have been reading about. Bio-synth-replacements. It is still in the trial stages in Italy, but there were several papers published about it in last years medical journals."

"How is she, Doc?" the worry was heavy in the young mans voice.

"Answer me this Ranma. What is she to you?"

"I swore to her brother, that I would take her as my sister. My Oath to a dying man."

Ono poked the girl a couple more times. "Other then a bump on the head, she seems to be in good shape. Take her home. a good nights rest and her eating her fill, should be all that she needs physically. Other issues might arise. bring her back tomorrow, for a full work up."

"Thanks Doc!" Ranma collected his 'little sister' and bounded out the door, heading home.

it was almost time for dinner...

121

Nodoka filled out several pages of forms, having the body processed quickly and ready for transportation to Rome. then she led her 'guests' to the Tendo dojo. She noticed that the 'girls' were a little nervous. "Why you so nervous?" she inquired of the tall blond in pony tails.

To her surprise it was the short blond that answered. "When a Brother is lost, but the Sister is not found, We worry that someone might be out to kill our Brother, and can take us."

"We are worth much on the black market, worth more dead." the taller girl answered. "But anyone that can kill a Brother means that they are better then a Sister. It means that we failed. We do not like failing."

Nodoka nodded. Her son was like that.

The two gents frowned, but since they could not speak the local language, they could not fairly reprimand the girls.

soon they were before the gates to the Tendo compound.

121

Akane slammed the gate closed behind her with a great boom. In the front door, she kicked off her shoes, "I am home!"

"Welcome home Akane. Did you find Ranma?" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"No, He was no where to be found. " Akane grumped as she entered the kitchen. Seeing that dinner was close to being ready, she gathered the things for tea. "He was not at the any of his usual places."

"Did you ask Shampoo and Ukyo?" Nabiki asked from the doorway.

Akane glared at her. then with a glance at Kasumi, "they claim to not have seen him all day. the elder and Ko-chan backed them up."

"I am home!" Ranma called out from the door. "Kasumi, I brought someone home with me." he padded into the kitchen, carrying a young sleeping girl in his arms. The smell of Kasumi's cooking started to bring her around. Seeing the desired effect, he grinned down at her, "We will be in the dinning area."

He brushed past a stunned Akane and Nabiki.

"That letch! that two-timing, cradle robbing letch!!" Akane growled.

"Oh My." Kasumi was too busy wondering how this was going to effect things to correct Akane.

"This promises to be good," Nabiki said as she pulled a small recorder from her belt.

As one they moved into the Dinning area.

121

The Smell of food finally broke through the fog clouding her mind as she woke from her fist induced nap.

"We will be in the dinning area." a voice her enhanced mind recognized as familiar spoke in hushed tones. then she moving.

"That letch! that two-timing, cradle robbing letch!!" an angry shout opened lines of thought that were all to ready to engage. She opened her eyes to look into the gentle blue eyes of the hunkiest asian guy...

"Hello there. Nice to meet you. I am your big brother, Ranma. Sorry about all this." He gently lowered her to the floor, then without looking, reached back and caught the fist flying at his head. As the fist smacked into his palm, "Are you okay sis?"

At her nod, he turned to look at the girl who tried to hit him. "New rule Tomboy. No Attacking me around my sister. got it?"

She tore her fist from his grip, and attacked him again.

or tried to, this time the hand that caught her fist was small, strong, and not as gentle.

'intercept fist...hip check to drop assailant to floor...use trapped arm as leverage to keep target immobilized.'

everyone blinked. then Ranma snorted.

"Told ya Tomboy." looking at the other girls, he shrugs, "And release."

She does, then steps away. "Where is Ren?"

121

Ranma snorted.

"Told ya Tomboy." looking at the other girls, he shrugs, "And release."

She does, then steps away. "Where is Ren?"

"Your Other Brother?" Ranma asked. At her nod, "He asked me to be your Brother. His dieing request. I gave him My Oath on it." at her frown, he smiles warmly at her. pulling the now dead guys wallet from his pocket, he offers it to the girl. "In the Morning, Nabiki here will contact the proper people to set things in motion. By that time you have two options; one, be my little sister, in all the joy and heartache that comes with it, or two you can be returned to where ever you are from. I will warn you, that I will be included in your decision no matter what."

Seeing some of the tension ease out of the girls shoulders, "Now if we can have your name, we can get to introductions, and then to dinner. Please hurry, as the food smell close to burning."

Kasumi eepped, and bolted.

followed shortly as the bell from the front gate giving tone to its summons.

Ranma looked at Nabiki, "Odds on that being some how related to me now having a little sister?"

Nabiki licked her lips. "Not taking that bet Saotome. One of us would be paying it off come your wedding day, and know how the last one turned out." she turned and swished from the room, knowing that Ranma was watching her ass as she left.

So of course he watched.

121

She Stormed into the Room, her Anger following about her like a cloak. This was going to be good, She had spent the whole day looking for the jerk, and then he brings yet another girl home with him, this one not even showing signs of teenhood. He then ignores her in the kitchen?

'He is so going to pay!' Her fist clenched tight, her wrist settled into the proper alignment for a power punch...

He was bent over the girl...

'No only is he a Pervert! but a dirty Pervert!' Her fist raised, two steps.. and let fly...

...when without looking, he reached back and caught the fist fly at his head. As the fist smacked into his palm, "Are you okay sis?"

At her nod, he turned to look at the girl who tried to hit him. "New rule Tomboy. No Attacking me around my sister. got it?"

She tore her fist from his grip, and attacked him again.

or tried to, this time the hand that caught her fist was small, strong, and not as gentle. then she was flung into the floor, her arm wrenched up behind her, and then locked into place by a grip stronger then hers, at least in ratio...

then Ranma snorted. "Told ya Tomboy....And release."

She does, then steps away. "Where is Ren?"

with her arm released, Akane lost her fight, and it went black...

121

Nabiki opened the gate. looking at Nodoka, than at the four people behind her. "I knew taking that bet was a bad idea. Let me guess, you are looking for a young girl, who is linked to some guy known as Ren. Correct?"

Instantly both girls were holding handguns.

"I will take that as a yes." Nabiki frowned at the guns. "Put those away or Ranma will take them away. I do not care how good you 'girls' are, He is better."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello big brother **

**chapter 2**

**""Italian""**

**Nabiki frowned at the guns. "Put those away or Ranma will take them away. I do not care how good you 'girls' are, He is better."**

**"So, my son is involved." Nodoka inquired. **

**"That would be telling, Auntie. A girl needs a few secrets." Nabiki grinned, "Is that not what you keep telling us?"**

**The Shorter girl brought her pistol to Nabiki's face. "Where is she? Or..."**

**Biting back the fear that crawled in her gut, "Shoot. and the only survivor of those of us here will be Auntie. the four of you will die as Ranma removes the threat to his sister and mine."**

**"Ranma would never..."**

**"Please, Auntie. You have not heard his latest Nightmares. He is 'killing' his demons, because of what they did to Akane. Two killing machines and their handlers while he is waiting on Kasumi's dinner?" Nabiki snorted. "He might even wash his claws off, before eating."**

**"These are older models, but they have the experience that my little sister lacks." A voice from the fence above them responded in cold tones. Turning to look up, Nabiki smiled at Ranma. "They both will get one round off. Each, before they break. The two guys won't even be able to draw their weapons. Sorry Mother, but it seems your silk is going to get stained." Then he looked at his wrist, as if looking at a watch, "Only because Kasumi would be unhappy with my manners, but I still need to wash up." **

**Nodoka , in an attempt to cut off any bloodshed, ""Put away your weapons. It benefits nobody if three brothers and two sisters die here, and the third sister is lost. At this moment all that has happened is that a man has given his life for his country, and girl has lost her brother, but found someone new. ""She put her hand on the shorter blonde's head. ""Rico. Your defensive poster is risking your brother's health, if not life. As you would risk everything for him, My Son would risk that and more to protect me and Nabiki. Trust me, it serves everyone's intentions to holster your guns, and to listen to the story that will be reveled."" **

**""Stand Down."" the guys chorused. **

**Ranma dropped to the ground. "Mother." he leaned over and kissed her check. "I was planning on visiting you next week. Is everything okay?"**

"**These gentlemen lost a coworker. A guy who, like them, is bonded to a young girl. the guy is dead, the girl is missing. We came here on the off chance that You might be able to shed some light onto this dark matter." **

**Ranma turned to Nabiki, "You lucked out on that bet." Turning back to his mother. "Bring them inside. If we get rid of Pops, there should be enough for everyone at dinner."**

**She patted the sword in her obi. "Taken care of." Leading the way, like the daughter of the Samurai she was.**

**Nabiki followed the group inside, closing the gate.**

**As they slipped out of their shoes, Ranma darted up the hall, where they could hear water running. he shortly returned drying his hands in a fluffy towel. at a look from his mother, he grinned sheepishly. "Since your last visit, Kasumi and Nabiki were able to get a washroom put in. Something about needing to move the pipes anyhow..."**

**Nodoka just shook her head and entered the family room. "Husband. I believe you and Soun have 'Patrol' tonight." she handed soon a small wad of bills. "We have things to talk about, that do not need your input. If you see the Master, please invite him to join you. Have him call if you need anything."**

**Genma looked between the kitchen (Kasumi's cooking), Soun (best friend, partner in crime) and the Katana under Nodoka's hand. three times. "aaahh, 'bladed beauty', Could we get a little extra to get something to eat, while out on patrol?'**

**Ranma snickered. "Hey Pops, I will call the Nekohatten and Ukyo. They will feed you if you show up while on 'Patrol.'"**

**Genma looked about again. then nodded. "Let's go, old buddy." And with much dignity, walked out of the room, and into the night, Soun trailing behind.**

**The small girl in the corner giggled. For the first time calling attention to herself. Ranma grinned at her. He stepped over the stretched out Akane, and knelt beside the dark eyed child.**

**Then Kasumi brought out dinner. Noticing that the Fathers were gone and four new people had arrived, she just nodded. but then she was a master of her art...**

"**Auntie, would you help me in the kitchen?"**

**121 **

**Jean and Hilshire watched the young man flow as if he was a dancer. His movements were water over pavement. He arrived just after the girls had drawn on the girl at the gate, but they did not know he was there until he spoke up. **

**Hilshire knew that he had read the girls as threats, then dismissed them, as minor. he had totally written the guys off as any real threat, knowing that the girls were the real fighters. the fact that he included them in the listing of the dead, should the girls push the issue, was more to unhinge the girls rather then because the guys were a threat.**

**""Put away your weapons."" Nodoka's calming voice, cut through the tension. ""It benefits nobody if three brothers and two sisters die here, and the third sister is lost. At this moment all that has happened is that a man has given his life for his country, and girl has lost her brother, but found someone new."" She put her hand on the shorter blonde's head. ""Rico. Your defensive poster is risking your brother's health, if not life. As you would risk everything for him, My Son would risk that and more to protect me and Nabiki. Trust me, it serves everyone's intentions to holster your guns, and to listen to the story that will be reveled."" **

**""Stand Down."" the guys chorused. **

**Understanding that here was a guy that could help the girls, if not the Company, in more ways then just as a 'Brother' was not lost on the men.**

**As they watched the Guy first kiss the woman on the cheek, and then lead everyone into the house, before disappearing around the corner. As everyone slipped their shoes off, and padded into a comfortable room, by Japanese standards, they looked about. there was a heavy set guy in a dirty white gi playing go with a slender guy in dark grey gi. A young teen female was stretched out in the middle of the floor, looking like she was napping. Rita was kneeling in the far corner, an excellent position to watch everybody, be out of the way, and yet to counter almost anything that threatened her...**

**As Nodoka and the guy in white traded words in the musical language of the island nation, Hilshire noticed him looking about. The guy made a compromising offer, which Nodoka's son answered. the guy looked about, clearly weighing the food they were all waiting for, against Nodoka's displeasure. **

**Then with a great show of dignity, the two men stood and walked from the room, as if they were the honored guests at some event. **

**Rita giggled at the show, drawing all eyes to her. The Young man stepped over the sleeping teen to kneel by Rita, who watched him. both as a life line, and as potential threat. **

**when an older teen entered carrying a tray of food. This girl scanned the room, nodded, and the spoke softly. As she returned to the kitchen, Nodoka followed. **

**Hil' turned to Jean. ""Any idea what is going on here?""**

**but it was Triela who answered. ""First Senora Saotome removed two threats to security from the room, then has gone to help out in the kitchen. It seems we are to enjoy a simple meal with these people, before they tell us what happened to Ren and Rita. One of us will need sometime to talk to Rita, but it seems that she is not wanting to leave, Ranma was it not?"" this last was spoken to Rico, who nodded, never taking her eyes of Ranma. **

**121**

**Nabiki followed the group inside, closing the gate.**

**As they slipped their shoes off, and ranma stepped off to wash up, she evaluated the group before here. the cut and cloth of the suit of the older of the two girls was Italian tailored, as they were from Italy she cut the price in half, but still, that was high quality suit. the two men were wearing lower valued clothing but better to blend in. the youngest girl was wearing jeans and a turtleneck shirt under her knee length jacket. As they removed their coats, Nabiki noticed that while they were all armed, the smallest girl had the biggest gun, the two guys had smallish police issue types, and the older girl had two small 'palm' sized pistols...**

**as she overheard the conversation with the fathers, she smirked. her smirk grew as she heard Ranma play his 'free food from females' card and 'daddy dearest' did not complain. but then auntie was not just stroking her sword, but gripping it. Soun might be many things, but stupid as Genma he was not. As they left, Nabiki grabbed the cordless phone, and dialed Ukyo. **

"**Moshi moshi."**

"**Hey Kon-chan. Need a word with the boss." As the 'cute waitress' passed the phone over to the woman he served, Nabiki prodded Akane with a toe. **

"**Yes , Sugar?"**

"**Favor for Ranma. The Fathers might show up tonight, looking for food. Ranma would like to ask that you feed them a couple of your specials before sending them back out on patrol. In payment, you are invited to lunch with Ranma and me at the Neko Haten, tomorrow as we talk about the new craziness in His life. there might even be a date involved." Nabiki hung up before any questions could be asked.**

**Quickly dialing the business number for the Amazons, "Honored Elder. Favor for Ranma. Should his father or mine show up tonight, please feed them. Ranma and I will be by for an early lunch with a couple of guests. We will explain everything at lunch. thank you."**

**hanging up before the elder could respond, she smiled. the old woman be off her game for the rest of the night, but would spend most of the morning setting up for a big rush of people who enjoyed the 'daily drama of Ranma.'**

**Akane finial awoke. As she climbed to her feet, she notices the two new girls, "Ranma! what are these Hussies, doing here?"**


	4. Chapter 3

Hello big brother

chapter 3

'thoughts'

"Speech/Japanese"

""speech/ Italian""

121

As Akane climbed to her feet, she notices the two new girls, "Ranma! what are these Hussies, doing here?"

Her gut reaction to these new threats to her position in the community at large unstoppable. She saw that position was crumbling fast, and without thinking, she reacted in the manner she knew best. she attacked Ranma along the shortest and most direct route...

Rico responded to the threat to her and Jean the only way she knew how to. She went for her gun.

As it cleared her holster, the pistol was knocked from her hand. A kick to the chest sent her flying into the back yard, where she rolled to her feet, ready to charge back into the fray... but what she saw caused her to ease up...

Akane was dealt with in a similar manner. Not as violent, but more to the point. As Ranma knocked the gun away from the shorter blond, he hit a point on Akane's right arm, dropping it to hang uselessly at her side. As he kicked the blond out the doorway, he poked the left arm, followed by a full body hold point on her chest.

He then turned to the older girl. "Do we got a problem?"

"No." the taller girl answered. moving her hands out from her body. "Not yet. I will be needing to talk to Rita after dinner, privately. But that is my only point of contention. Unless for some reason, you threaten Hilshire, we are good."

Ranma looked at the smaller blond. "And her?"

Triela smiled, "Her pride is damaged, but I doubt any real harm came to her."

"I would ask that you rely on my skills to protect you and your charges while in this house. In my duty to protect those of this house, I might not be able to pull my blows next time." Ranma looked at the taller girl. "You show signs of training, but not even to Akane's level in skill alone. You must make up for it with speed and strength. After dinner, would you two join me and Rita in the dojo? I would like to judge where you draw the line at, skill wise."

"After dinner, it would be possible. We would also like to see what you can do."

121

Seeing how Ranma had handled the sudden shift in the power standings, and knowing how Jean was going to handle Rico. Hilshire put a hand on the man's shoulder. ""Do not scold her now. Talk to her back at the hotel. Anything else would just set him off and he has already shown that he can beat her to the punch.""

""To be so weak against him, I thought the cyborgs were better then humans."" Jean hissed back.

"Normal humans, yes. but I have read the files on these types before coming here. He is Senora Saotome's son, so it was included in the file briefing on her. This guy is a dan plus level in over fifteen separate schools of combative arts, and is rated as meta-human if not a super-human. it would take six frattillos to kill him, and there is a high risk that only one would return home, alive. It is also pointed out that all assaults on him have only a 3% chance of success, and if anything happens to those under his watch, the agency could end up facing a real threat."" Hilshire looked at the young man chatting with Triela, ""According to HQ, Ren was to find this guy and enlist his help with the unarmed combat program. Now that Rita is bonding to him, on such a minor level, we can bring him in on the context of formalizing her adoption. ""

""I do not have to like it."" Jean handed the CZ-75 back to Rico, who tucked it away. then like his brother often did with his 'sister', he ruffled her hair. "" What happened?""

""Her angry outburst surprised me. For a second there, I thought she was a threat to you. I reacted."" she turned her head away, ""I am sorry if I disappointed you.""

""Any Damage?""

""Only my pride.""

""What did you learn from this?""

Rico cocked her head, ""Other then I need to work on my speed and reflexes, nothing.""

""Think on this, You missed something.""

Their exchange was not unnoticed, Nabiki just nodded her head. 'it looks like those language tapes were a good investment after all.'

121

Two men walked the street. more like strutted. A nod to an older couple who were walking home from seeing their kids a few blocks over. A wave to the officer who was sitting in the police box on the corner. it was a quite night.

"You know that the boy is getting out of hand, Saotome." the slender man said. "He spoke of calling in favors to feed us tonight. Favors that weaken Akane's standing as the boy's wife to be."

"Did you want to call Nodoka on that? she was not just fingering her sword, but was ready to draw it, if I even hinted at saying no." Genma turned to look over his shoulder, as if the woman he was speaking about was behind him. "Besides, this way we can add a little stress to the relationships, and see if these cooks are as good as they must be, if Ranma is always mooching off them."

And the heavier male swung into the small dinner, leaving the thin man to follow, or wait out side. As he paused before following his old friend, Soun noticed that Genma had passed on the subject of Ranma. He frowned, but followed the fat bastard into the first of his daughters rivals place of business.

121

Ukyo was at her grill finishing up a double order of 'shrimp and mayo' for a couple of classmates.

"Order Up!" with a practiced ease, she tossed the fried cabbage patties in the direction of the two guys that hung out with Ranma.

Kon-chan was there, with a plate in each hand, to catch and redirect the food onto the table before the two guys, and swirled away to see to the needs of the couple in the far corner.

When the bell over the door chimed, and in strode Genma. His glare swept the room, noting that most of the tables were taken, but only a few of the stools at the bar over looking the grill were taken. he nodded to himself, and moved to sit close to the grill. Soun followed behind, glaring at the fat man in front of him, before climbing onto a stool closer to the door.

"Nabiki said you might show up." Ukyo checked her shredded cabbage level, and finding it a bit low, pulled out a fresh head from the crisper. Walking the chopping knife through her fingers, she studied the 'Fathers'. Snapping the knife into place, she shredded the cabbage into hair thin strips in a quick and skilled manner. "She said 'specials' but tonight's special is 'two for one'. What do you want?

Genma read the board behind Ukyo, and noticed that there was a 'Ran-chan' listed.

"Make mine a double 'Ran-chan'. and a Beer if you got it."

"Can I get a pork, and a veggie-delight?" Soun leaned on the bar. "And a beer please."

Ukyo nodded as she mixed the batter, scraped the grill clear, and ladled out four small pools of oil. Into each pool, she dropped a measured amount of cabbage, covered with batter, and while it cooked, she added the toppings. flipping them to cook both sides, she set four plates on the bar, only to toss the cooked patties onto the plates as they stopped spinning.

Konatsu set two large bottles of beer between the men, and moved on to seat a couple of suits that were arriving late.

"So what was so important, that it required you two 'Great Defenders' to walk the streets tonight?" Ukyo asked as she scraped the grill clear. Turning to catch the paper shuriken thrown by the Konochi, she unfolded it, scanned the writing, and ladled out oil, and started the whole cycle anew.

Genma grunted, as he started on his second okonomiyaki, but just sipped his beer, as he peered at the young woman. He nodded. "Just before dinner, Ranma showed up with a young girl in his arms, a gajin." A glare at Genma, "I doubt that she is avowed to be a bride, but Ranma was very protective of her. He even took action against Akane."

He pushed the untouched pork okonomiyaki towards Genma, knowing that offered food would keep the fat man's mouth closed. "Then Nodoka showed up with two more girls, and one looks old enough to be a threat to you young ladies, if Nodoka pushes thing to next level." He finishes off the last of his veggie-delight, and rubs his stomach. "Thank you, Miss, that was the best I had since my wife pasted. Come on old friend, we have far to walk, and time is short, if we are to complete our rounds, this patrol." Taking his bottle in hand, he lead the way out into the night.

Genma tossed the last bite into his mouth, collected his beer, and with a nod to the cook, strutted out the door.

"Order up!"

Konatsu caught the fly food, dropping the hot food into place, before leaning on the counter as the cook dropped the four plates into the sink.

"So? You heard." it was not a question, she knew and trusted his abilities.

"Nabiki called, invited you to lunch with the Amazons. I would trust her, and guess that they were just pushing to see if you would over react to the news, allowing Akane to gain an advantage."

"No Doubt, they are on their way to the Noodle hut, on the other side of the ward. Better call Nabiki and warn her that the 'Fathers' are trying to cause trouble."

The Konochi nodded, and from his sleeve, he pulled a cel-phone.

121

He sipped his beer as he wandered along the street. His pal lumbering at his side.

"Good play there. Might have been too subtle, but every word you said was the truth, And as it all came from you, no one would think that I had anything to do with it, because for once, I was completely out of the loop."

"Subtle was needed. Anything else would have cost us, including our drinking money."

Finishing off the bottles, they tossed them into a street side recycling bin, just as they came into view of the house of the best noodles in the city.

"So Tendo-kun, how do you want to play this one?"


	5. Chapter 4

hello big brother

ch 4

'thought'

"spoken/Japanese"

""spoken/Italian""

Finishing off the bottles of beer, they tossed them into a street side recycling bin, just as they came into view of the house of the best noodles in the city.

"So Tendo-kun, how do you want to play this one?"

the thin man grew a wicked grin. "Like the last one. Only in there, they might over react. it is going to take every skill you ever learned from the Master." He looked around see who was in the area. "If we get separated, meet up at the Jade Urn, in two-three hours. If they close, and you have not shown up, your share of the drinking money is forfeit."

Genma frowned, not liking how that sounded...

Then in loud, slightly drunkish tone, Soun yelled, "Genma no Baka!!", and shouldered into the cafe.

121

Ranma and the girl Triela chatted about tea as the food was served.

Nodoka and the guys from the company, chatted about the Company's plans in the next quarter.

Rico and Rita chatted about Ranma.

Akane and Nabiki watched them. Nabiki with a smirk, Akane with a glare.

Rico could tell that Rita was already bonding deeply to the guy, like Henrietta to Jose. Rico worried that there might be something wrong with the girl, as if she was letting Ren go, without a fight. So she asked, ""How are you feeling about Ren?""

a blur of emotion flashed over Rita's face, ""We had just been assigned last week. I am sorry that he is gone, but he told me that he was not likely to keep me. Besides, what ever Ranma did to me, seems to have reset my primary directives. Will need the Docs to look over my systems when we return to Rome."'

""Systems? Primary Directives?"' Rico's face cutely scrunched into a frown, ""Is there something wrong?""

Rita cocked her head, ""No, not really. I am more Computer, then you or Triela. Where both of you are combat models, I am a infiltrator. My implants include optic and audio recording and storage, data storage, and Computer system overrides. My data file details that before my rescue, my skull was caved in, and my brain was heavily damaged. When they put me back together, they had to rebuild my outer brain tissue. as well as my left ear and both eyes. "" Rita's head snapped up, looked around, then leaned toward Rico. ""That was all secret. Tell no one about what I just said, unless it is the only thing to save Jean's life. ""

""Okay.""

then the oldest girl entered with the big pot of stew, placing it on the table.

"Kasumi, " Ranma's voice had a happy-sad pitch to it. You should have called me into carry that for you. If you hurt your self, who will take of all of us, while you get better? Akane might be a good nurse, but her cooking still needs work, and Nabiki is too much of pampered princess." He grinned at Nabiki while he spoke.

"Ranma no Baka!" the youngest Tendo grumbled, while Nabiki flashed a full smile at Ranma.

"Oh my!" Kasumi flushed, while Nodoka smiled at Ranma's manly behavior.

Taking the first bowl on the stack in one hand, Ranma uncovered the pot, and then started to ladle out the udon stew. the bowls slid across the table to their appointed place, gliding to a perfect stop, without spill a drop.

121

"Genma no Baka!!!"

Cologne looked up from the noodle pot in front of her. Soun walked in, stormed in more likely, and looked about. She knew about these 'Patrols' that the two men were on. it was more to get the two fathers out of the house, then anything else, but if they were came here looking for food too? Something big was in the works. Yes, her ramen was good, but it was a low second in compare to Kasumi's cooking.

Then add in the time difference between when Nabiki called, and them showing up, and the fact that Soun was already showing signs of heavy drinking. Something had threatened the Tendo hold over the boy. With the thinner man yelling at the fat bastard of a panda, it most likely was his fault.

If she moved in the right manner, the game could go in her favor!

"Shampoo, three house specials, and the big jug of saki. I will be dinning with the Fathers."

"Yes Elder!"

"Lock Moose in his cage, but be gentle. You will serve personally, and when they have left, we will talk about was said, what was hinted at, and what was 'not' said."

"At once Elder." the girl walked into the kitchen. "Oh Ducky-kun, Shampoo-chan have surprise!" her voice was singsong happy...

"Nani?" His voice was full of hope, caution, and worry...

A splash followed by loud quaking flooded the dinning area. Three of the dinners groaned as they reached for their wallets, as they paid the bill. their dinning companions just grinned and gave a loud "Yata!"

When Shampoo returned to the room, carrying three steaming bowls of noodles, three saki cups on a large round tray, and carrying a small cask of saki under her other arm.

the Elder just sighed and shook her head.

121

As the bowl slid to a stop before, Nabiki's cellphone rang. pulling it from her hip, she peeked at the number. Ignoring Kasumi's frown, she flipped it open. "Hey Ko-chan. what did they say this time." the grin she wore turned lopsided. "Bad news; every word was the truth. when you are finished with the night rush, bring Ukyo, and come over. Ranma is talking about putting the girls through their paces."

Putting the phone away, "the Fathers were trying to disrupt the 'happy balance' again. This time, Father tried the subtle approach. subtle enough to tell the complete truth, and leave a bit of worry behind. If they try this on the nekohatten, we could be looking at Shampoo attacking."

Triela frowned, "Shampoo, as in..."

"Her name is Xian Pu." Ranma spoke slowly to clarify the difference, "Think perfect sex-kitten, and add a sharp mind and bloodthirsty moral code."

"Ranma!" Nodoka had covered Rico's ears.

"Mom, these girls know these things, or need to. Your two are more versed in the dark nature of the human mind and spirit, then Akane. They need to know that if Shampoo attacks tonight that standing in front of their brothers is going to get the guys hurt. That if the girls are seen as a threat to the 'happy balance', as Nabiki called it, that there will be an attack on them, and not be just a street gang. If Shampoo attacks, Moose is going to be right behind her, aiming for me as this is a chance to take me out of the game, moving himself closer to his goal."

Seeing the two blonds checking their guns, Ranma's cocky look turned sour. "Your guns are not going to do much. unless you get a head or heart shot, you will just be pissing these people off. We need to talk about what is going down."

Jean cleared his throat. ""What is going on here?""

Rico answered, ""possible assault on the compound, two unknown assailants, warned that if we are to shot, aim for head or heart.""

Triela spoke up, ""Ranma wants to know our long term plans.""

""We could use him as am instructor at our Rome Branch, and as a handler for Rita."" Hillshire spoke in his even tones."" We need to improve the combat training for our unarmed, and melee actives. Rita will need in-depth training in ways to engage the enemy, bypass standard security, and to improve our systems against his level of assault""

""And what is being offered for his services?""

everyone turned to look at Nabiki


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello ch 5**

""**And what is being offered for his services?""**

**everyone turned to look at Nabiki. **

**"Nabiki-sama." Ranma spoke quietly. "No money-talk at the table."**

**Nabiki flushed.**

**"Infact no more talk about any work at the table." Ranma turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi-san, tell us of your day."**

**12321**

**as the two fathers sipped the 'laced' saki, and slurped the ramen, the elder sucked on her pipe. as the fat one finished his bowl, she pushed hers towards him, taking the hint, he dove into it like a starving man at a buffet.**

**After five minutes, "So, Tendo-san. What has your ire up, tonight." she asked casually.**

**"That boy, Satomae has gone and done it again. Not one, but three gajin girls have shown up at the dojo. The smallest took out my baby girl, and Ranma just stood there and watched. The two Blondes, walked in like they were the ones we had to watch out for."**

**Xian Pu pulled her favorite toys/weapons from where she keeps them. but the Elder stopped her as she waved her hand in a 'stand down' motion. "Are 'they' a threat to Xian Pu's claim on the boy?" The Elder asked leaning forward. **

**Tendo blinked his blurry eyes, shook his foggy head. "No Idea. The Blondes were brought to the house by Ranma's Mother, and each had an armed escort. How they got permission to carry firearms in the open, is beyond me."**

**121**

**When first tasted the saki, Tendo knew it was Laced with a mild Drug. He did not have the heavy build to help him fight off the drug's affects, so he used his slight of hand skills to pour his share of the saki into Genma's cup. Having finished one cup, he knew he had taken a good douse, but of what?**

**Then when the elder began her Questions, and the truth just poured from him, he knew it was a 'truth serum' and he was about to spill the whole story, if he was not careful. So he threaded together a tale, that while the truth, shed light on certain facts that might push the hyperactive Bluette Bombshell Bimbo into doing something rash. **

**Telling the two ladies that the whole thing could be laid the feet of Nodoka, left Genma a way out, but still allowed him to slam Genma with the insult that he was faulting as a man and husband in that he had no control over his wife.**

**Claiming the two guys as nothing but bodyguards might push the rash young woman to attack the girls first, leaving the guys alone.**

**As Genma finished his fifth cup of saki, and third bowl of noodles, Soun pushed himself to his feet, slapped Genma on the back, missed and caught him on the back of the head. "Come on Mooch-sama, we have Patrol to finish. Ladies, the food was delightful, the saki was drugged, and the night is getting away from us. Good night." he turned and hurried out into the night.**

**Genma just nodded and followed.**

**121**

**Once the two fathers were gone Kon Lon turned to her heir. "Okay, what did you observe." it was not a question.**

**Xian Pu pouted cutely, "thin-man did not drink more then one cup of saki, possibly knowing it was tampered with. instead he kept swapping cups with far-panda. The story was truth, the saki see to that, but not full truth."**

"**Yes, Tendo-san was aware of the laced saki, but while under the influence, was able to guide it in his favor. Hoppsai no doubt trained them in countering drugs and poisons. Seeing Genma so quiet, had me worried, but if you are correct, in that Soun was trading saki cups with Genma, it would explain why he was so subdued. Go on."**

"**Thin-man laid blame of new girls at 'Mother-in-Law's feet. two reasons for this; protect fat-panda while insulting at same time, and raise the threat level of the girls. " Xian Pu frowned, "If they Rivals, Why you stop me?"**

"**If, and I strongly emphasize, If these girls are rivals, then they are chosen by your 'Mother-in-Law' and removing them would cast a shadow over you. If they are not Rivals, you would be attacking females under Ranma's protection, casting a shadow over you. Besides, if you had just rushed off, then the Fathers would have won this round." Kon Lon chuckled at the sour look on her heir's face. "When we are finished here, we will drop by the dojo, to look over the girls and see if they are a threat. Go on." **

"**What Xian Pu miss?"**

"**Many things. most likely over looked by your pride, or your youth. One, they were drinking before showing up here, means that they were elsewhere, most likely your other rival. Two, while looking to cause trouble, they were trying to play subtle, so that you or Mouse would attack, casting us in the wrong light, but leave them in innocent of any wrong doing. Three he called them gajin, meaning not of Japanese decent. If 'Mother-in-Law' would chose outside bloodlines, something deep is in play. He also spoke of firearms, but as Genma is not drooling over them, they are not over wealthy, so that means they have 'power'. Either political or rich patron. I doubt Mother-in-Law would bring the criminal element to the house."**

**Xian Pu nodded, pouted...**

"**Why you do that?"**

"**huh? Oh! it habit. not frowning, no wrinkles!" She pulled out her weapons and set them on table. "We go now?"**

**the elder smiled, her heir was planning something. "yes."**

**Xian Pu skipped into the kitchen, "Ducky-kun, Road trip!"**

**as the sound of quaking was heard from the kitchen, as well as pots and pans banging about, the Elder looked to the three tables that had been sitting quietly, watching, listening to the 'Show.' **

**When Xian Pu walked out of the Kitchen with a small pet carrier, holding a grumbling duck in glasses, the collective group groaned paid up and filed out. a small high school aged girl looked at the weapons on the table, and grinned. **

**there was going to be a rash of betting going on tonight.**

**121**

**Ukyo and Konatsu hurried through the rush, left the clean up for the next day, and trotted over to the Dojo as soon as they could get away. Now, while a higher level fighter then Akane, Ukyo was still a lower ranking member of the NWC, and only could roof-hop with help of the higher ranking members. So they jogged along the street.**

**Soon they reached the corner and almost collided with Xian Pu, carrying a small pet carrier in one hand, and the Elder on the other shoulder. The two girls looked at one another, nodded, and fell into step. Tonight, the balance would be maintained. Tomorrow the war was on.**

**At reaching the gate the Elder flared her Battle Aura.**

"**Ukyo was expected." Ranma stepped from the shadows, "But the Amazons were listed as a Possible threat tonight. With Moose in the carrier, and Xian Pu waiting at the gate, I take it this is a scouting mission to evaluate the new girls. Ok, but they get to check you all out too."**

**Ranma opened the gate and let the ladies in. once the shoes were off he led them to the Dojo. At the heavy sliding doors, he turned to his guests. "As a test of their skills, I am going to play along with a few of your claims. tonight, and tonight only, what happens here stays here. Xian Pu, hugging and kissing is allowed, ' his hand shot up into her face, "But, Moose gets to hug and kiss you, when he returns human. Ukyo, you are my best friend from childhood, and this lovely lady, " he turned to Ko-chan, "Ko-chan, is my latest contender for my heart. Mother is here, but seems under control. I am going to push her and her guests. Please forgive me if what happens or is said here tonight is ignored, forgotten, or just denied."**

**Throwing open wide the doors into the Dojo...**

"**Here is Ranma!!!"**

**12321 **

**"Infact no more talk about any work at the table." Ranma turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi-san, tell us of your day."**

**As Kasumi bubbled on about her day, Nabiki looked about the room, Ranma was slowly eating his udon, but then udon was never bolted. Only true 'Udon no Kitsune' was higher praised then Kasumi's**

**Akane was a machine, as she ate her stew, her eyes locked in a glare at Ranma. Nabiki could tell that Akane was planning another 'am-bash.'**

**Auntie was smiling and would pet Rico now and again, while she listened to the commits about the ward. Nabiki smirked, 'It looks like Auntie wants to cuddle the girls. I wonder how this is going to effect the negotiations.'**

**the girls were listening to story, but were also keeping a ear open for signs of commotion outside.**

**Soon the pot was empty, and as Kasumi was collecting the dishes, Ranma stiffened. 'Three block warning. Mother, please take the girls to the dojo. Nabiki, your video camera, extra film. Akane, do as you please. Girls, take the guys, and follow my mother."**

**Rita started to speak, but Ranma shook his head, "I need to take care of this. If you joined with me, if could be the spark that causes the explosion. I need you to watch over my mother for me." he smiled at her.**

**then disappeared,**

**Nodoka just smiled, rose to her feet, ""this way please.""**


	7. Chapter 6

just reposting...

Hello big brother 6

isdh

* * *

Nodoka just smiled and rose to her feet. "This way please." as she led the way to the dojo. Akane followed at the heels of the gajin outsiders.

Once in the dojo, Nodoka knelt along the far wall where she could see everything.

the guys just leaned against the wall, with their respective girl kneeling at their feet. Rita knelt at Nodoka's left, as Akane dropped on her right.

As she waited, Nodoka's mind cast itself back, back to the time when she had lost all hope of finding her son. Four years gone, an old schoolmate called out of the blue. Seeing as that her home life was in trouble, would she, Nodoka, be interested in traveling to Italy, in the name of the Prime Minister ? no real power, but able to improve trade relations.

Nodoka knew that she was the smoke screen, but seeing that she needed money to pay for the bills that Genma kept sending her... Nodoka went to Italy. Met many new friends, and tripped over a special child welfare program.

Twenty men, armed with guns, knives, and such, surrounded the house she was staying in. She and a mousy brunette by the name of Henrietta stood over a downed man for two hours of heavy fighting, until the local Army showed up, with Nodoka's handler.

The whole night was swept under the rug.

The SWA saw in Nodoka an ally that could help if they needed to run from Italy.

Japan saw her as the head 'recruiter' should Japan try for a similar project...

Nodoka saw a chance to look for her wayward son...

Having just found her son, she was surprised to her Jose's brother. That he and a friend were bringing their sisters to Tokyo, looking for a third friend. She would have to tell Ranma the full story later.

* * *

Nabiki ran into the room, carrying a few small vid cameras, and a small pack that clattered with extra vid film. Rita quickly moved to help Nabiki set up. One camera was in front of Nodoka, Another in the far Corner. a third was placed opposite the guys from Italy. with everything set up, Rita returned to Nodoka's side. where Nabiki settled against the far wall.

Suddenly the doors slid open with great force.

"Here's Ranma!"

Ranma entered as he lived, the center of Attention. draped over one arm was a busty purple haired Chinese girl carrying a pet carrier. Held lovingly in the other arm was a pretty young, proper Japanese maiden, wearing a kimono and proper blush. on his heels were a long haired girl in boys clothes and what looked like a trained monkey on a stick.

"Ranma, you Perv!" Akane snarled, coiling to spring, but Nodoka put her hand on the girls arm.

"Not Now. Ranma is playing a game"

"What?" Akane hissed.

"I heard about some of his adventures. Even after buying the whole story from your sister, I did not believe the truth of some of them. When I told him what I thought of this mess, he promised that if given the chance, he would prove the whole thing. This is that chance. He even bet me, that if this not the most screwed up life I have ever met, he would marry my choice of the girls he sets before me. "

* * *

Ranma quickly looked about. seeing that all was in place, 'Kami help me' he took a deep breath. "Elder, Would you please join Nabiki on the side-lines." he waited while the elder pogo-ed over to the corner where the middle Tendo waited.

"Mother-sama, Elder-san, Ladies, Visitors from a far. These last twelve years have the best years of my life, they have been the worst years of my life. Two days after my fifth birthday, my father steals me away from my home, from my mother. We spent the next ten years training me to be the best at unarmed combat. By all the Gods Above us, He did it. All I have left to learn are skills that no unarmed master knows.

"On this ten year journey, I met Ukyo." He released the two he was holding and took the long haired girl into his arms. "In my youth, I thought she was a guy. She is my best friend, first and foremost." he kissed her, a quick peck on the lips. "only you can lower the position you hold in my eye. Do nothing, and you will never fall from my heart."

Akane growled deeply in her throat.

Stepping away, he took Shampoo in his arms, setting off the duck in the plastic box. "Just before I ended my journey, I and my father blundered into life a Warrior Goddess. In our pride and ignorance, we ate of her bounty. Then to add injury to insult, I defeated her, in front of her people." taking her chin between thumb and forefinger, he lifted her face to peer into her eyes. "She is beautiful, fierce, and sexy as they get. If there was no risk to honor, I would have broken this little kitten in, and sent her home. Only to follow a week later to break her in again, in front of the whole village." he kissed her deeply on the lips.

Akane growled deeper, louder. the old ghoul chuckled as the duck went ballistic.

He then turned to the 'proper maiden' and kissed her check, causing her to blush even further. "Konatsu is the latest to be drawn into the web that is my Life. In many ways, it would solve so many of my problems if she was chosen."

He turned as Kasumi entered the dojo carrying a tray of cups and a pot of tea. "I will not include Kasumi-sama, as she is an angel to have taken in my and my troublesome father, with not even a frown. She also has chosen a Male of her own, and is waiting for him to realize that she is waiting for him." He stepped to her side, and kissed her cheek.

"Now for the two who own me." the spite in his voice crackled. "the one who held my heart in her hand, who had but to ask, and I would destroy all that stood between us. Tendo Akane. A gorilla tomboy who thinks that she is a princess."

Akane growled and charged. Ranma grabbed her leading fist, stopping her cold. a twist and she was on her back staring at the ceiling.

"There was a time that I would have risked even my honor to be with her." Ranma walked away from her, towards his mother. "I said I would marry the one you chose, Mother. Please understand that if you choose either Kasumi or Akane, I will walk away from you and all of them."

Akane rose from the floor behind him and attacked again. This time drawing her Mallet from no where. Ranma, having locked eyes with his mother, just smirked. Little Rita had seen Akane raging, drawing the mallet and that Ranma was ignoring the temper-tantrum of the NWC princess. As the mallet had started to descend, the little cyborg moved.

With the speed and grace borne of science, this little girl had moved from a kneeling position over twelve feet away, to catch the descending hammer, inverted the hammer with the Aggressor, and pinned the larger target in place with her toe.

in other words; catch dropping hammer, slam Akane into floor, step on Akane...

"Rita-chan." Ranma leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Please return to mom's side."

As the young girl returned to her seat, he turned to Nabiki. "Nabiki-chan. Join me, please." the girl stood slowly and picked her way to the pig tailed youth. Taking her hand, "Tendo Nabiki, since the first day I arrived here, she has been a thorn in my side, and as of a few weeks ago, a thorn in my heart. She has charged me, blackmailed me, taken my picture to sell to the others at school. she has interfered with me at every level and has made a profit while doing it. She is my manager. for the short time we were engaged, she made sure I had time to spend with all my girls. she now takes care of all my money issues, and only at a five percent interest fee."

Nabiki snarled at the low percent she was getting from Ranma, only to yip when he pinched her butt. he then kissed her on the lips.

Ranma stepped to beside the pet carrier, and squatting down, opened the cage door and grabbed the duck's neck, just under the head. Slowly pulling the bird from the cage, tucking his other arm about the body to trap the wings down. he lifted the duck into sight, and adjusted the glasses on the duck's bill. "Control is the name of the game. Can you beat me at my own game?" he whispered, "What if the prize is Shampoo?"

the duck froze. "ack?"

"Without attacking, or lying. Can you see a way to force the issue so that Mother needs to choose that I end up with one of these ladies in such a way that forces Shampoo into your arms? or is the Master of Hidden Weapons too blind to play this game?" Ranma whispered. "Or is subtlety not a hidden weapon you are a master of?"

He set the duck next to Kasumi. the duck bumped the hand holding the teapot, and suddenly there was a tall long haired guy with glasses, and just his pants.

"Is that a challenge?" at Ranma's nod a flick of the wrist, and Moose had hit Ranma in the face with a water balloon.

* * *

Need to recenter my mind, this story was shelved, not forgotten.


End file.
